


The Girl Who Cried Vampire

by Dreams_Are_Like_Shotguns



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Adorable, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mates, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Soulmates, Spooning, Vampire Bites, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_Are_Like_Shotguns/pseuds/Dreams_Are_Like_Shotguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beatrice Prior wakes up in a strange bed in a strange room with no memory of what happened from the minute she left the dauntless concert, her favourite band, she didn't know what to think. But as she meets her favourite band she discovers that there is something much more bloody going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story and please don't think it's too weird......

The Girl Who Cried Vampire

Chapter 1  
(Beatrice)

I stir and wake up, trying to remember what happened last night. I remember being really excited to go to the Dauntless concert because they're the best band ever, I remember the concert but after that, I can't remember what happened. I'm surrounded by gold silky sheets and when I look out of the window, I see the chicago skyline. I sit up but all of my muscles are aching. I hear voices and yelling.  
"No, you didn't think! Because you don't think! She's going to be terrified when she wakes up, we can't risk exposure so we're going to have to convince her that we aren't going to hurt her!" I slip out of the bed and hide underneath it. I breath quietly and look for my phone but I can't find it. The door opens and I slide up against the wall under the bed.  
"She was sleeping right....." I hear someone murmur and then inhale deeply. I cry out and kick as someone grabs my ankle and I'm yanked out from under the bed.  
"Hey sweetheart. Its okay." I stare at the tanned skinned man and then I recognise him. He's Zeke, from Dauntless, the band I went to see last night. He's in a band with Four, Eric and Shauna. Tears start to fall rapidly down my face and my bottom lip starts to wobble.  
"No, don't cry. Please don't cry." He says and strokes my hair gently. I push him away and he looks at me before sighing gently.  
"I wanna go home." I whimper and then a girl comes into the room. Shauna.  
"Zeke, get out." She orders and he pecks her cheek before leaving.  
"Sweetheart, its okay. We're not going to hurt you. I promise," she hesitates and looks at my face gently, "Baby Girl." I giggle and she caresses my cheek gently.  
"I thought as much. I'll explain everything later but for now why don't we get you some juice and something to eat?" I nod my head rapidly and she picks me up, slings me into her arms makes me wrap my legs around her waist. She carries me on her hips to a kitchen area and sits me down in a spinny chair.  
"What's your name Baby Girl?" She asks and gives me a glass of red juice. I sniff the juice and drink some before making a face and spitting it back into the cup.  
"You don't like that one?" I shake my head and she smiles. Zeke comes back and he's with Four and Eric.  
"She doesn't like this one." Shauna gives me another glass of juice and I sniff it again before taking a sip.  
"It tastes like melted ice cream on the sidewalk." I say and she laughs again.  
"Or this one. Your a picky little thing though aren't you? Its a good thing that you're so cute." She says and I giggle again, shaking my head. She gives me more juice and I pout shaking my head. She raises an eyebrow and I frown, taking a sip of the juice. I spit the juice out and it lands really close to Four. He jumps back and I blush bright red.  
"God, you really didn't like that did you?" Eric asks and I shake my head gently.  
"Really Gross. Tastes like vomit." I say and he chuckles gently, nodding his head.  
"I don't like that one either." He says and I smile at him. She gives me another glass and I shake my head, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.  
"Don't be bratty." She cautions and I look at her.  
"I don't wanna try another one. They're all gross." I say and she raises an eyebrow again.  
"If you don't like this one then I won't make you try anymore." I nod and sniff this one. It smells better. I sip it and it tastes good.  
"You like that one?" I nod and she smiles.  
"So what is your name? You didn't tell me." Shauna asks again and I finish the juice.  
"Beatrice. Beatrice Marie Grace Prior." I say and then look at Shauna.  
"Why am I here? And when can I go home?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 60+ reads. It means a lot.

The Girl Who Cried Vampire

Chapter 2  
(Beatrice)

"Why am I here? And when can I go home?" I ask and they all look at one another.  
"You can't go home Baby Girl." My eyes widen and I shoot up running for the door. Suddenly Four is standing in my path and I crash into his chest.  
"Let us explain, please." Zeke pleads and I look at him with wide, terrified eyes. I nod and Four sits me on the sofa.  
"We're Vampires." My eyes widen and tears slide down my cheek.  
"No, No, No. Don't cry Baby Girl." Shauna says and I cry into her chest.  
"Sh, its okay." She whispers and I look at her.  
"Am I one too?" She nods gently and I cry much harder into her chest.  
"Darling, don't cry."  
"Please Baby Girl."  
"Little One please don't cry."  
"I'm sorry Baby Girl, I'm so sorry." I sob into her and this time she makes me look up into her eyes.  
"Love's the sweetest feeling  
Openly believing  
No matter what we find there  
Come back in through the eyes there  
Sole and born creation  
The lion's in the house  
Flowers are up in the air  
Crashing against the dark

Ah, ahhah ah...

Fire in the water  
Is the body of our love  
Nobody should see this  
The freeness of the light." She has such a pretty singing voice. I feel sleepy and I lay my head on her shoulder.  
"Feel Better?" I nod my head and she smiles.  
"You are to us, what's called a Mate. A Soulmate. You're our Soulmate Baby girl, the thing that keeps us all together. You see, Zeke was changed and he felt a connection to me so he changed me, then we met Four and Eric and changed them about two centuries ago and we've been together and searching for you to complete us ever since. We would never, could never and will never willingly hurt you." Shauna says and kisses my temple gently.  
"There's a good girl. You're such a good girl." I snuggle my face into her chest and she smiles.  
"Comfortable there Baby Girl?" I nod my head and she smiles at me, kissing the top of my head.  
"Uh uh." I mumble and she tickles my sides gently. I giggle and she kisses my temple gently.  
"Was that blood?" I ask and I'm kinda afraid of the answer.  
"It was. We needed to find out what kind of blood you liked the best and you're very picky. You liked AB- which just happens to be the rarest." I blush and she laughs lightly. Four, Zeke and Eric are just staring at us. Shauna caresses my collar bone, my neck and starts to kiss my neck gently. Shauna's kiss makes me tingle and I feel all funny down in my undies. All of their heads snap up and their eyes go dark. I let my head fall back and she sucks on my neck harder. A small mewl escapes my lips and she pulls back.  
"We're getting carried away." Shauna says and places me down in Zeke's Lap. I look up at him and he touches my cheek with his thumb. I lean into his palm and rub my cheek into his palm.  
"There's a good girl." He mumbles and kisses my temple gently. He passes me to Eric who cuddles me close and kisses my temple as well. I squeal and giggle as he tickles my sides hard.  
"You're adorable Darling." I giggle and he chuckles kissing my head again. I look at Four who's the scary one. He just sits their brooding and stares at me. His eyes ablaze with emotion. I sit in Four's lap and he plays with my hair while kissing my head gently.  
"You're scared of me aren't you?" He asks and I nod my head slightly, embarrassed at the admission.  
"Most people are, but you don't need to be scared, I would never ever hurt you." He whispers in my ear and I mewl again as he nibbles and sucks gently on the cartilage of my ear.  
"That's it." My tummy rumbles loudly and he chuckles.  
"Contrary to belief, food is necessary." I nod my head and he smiles at me before nodding my head.  
"Baby Girl, what's your favourite kind of take-out?" I hum for a second before tilting my head back.  
"Mexican."


End file.
